The objective of this research program is to effectively separate individual polypeptides within the population of rapidly transported axonal protein in order to compare this specific subset of neuronal proteins among functionally distinct neuronal preparations and, based upon these results, to select specific proteins for structural localization with purified antisera. The first part of the project will involve the characterizatio of the total rapdily transported protein population by the combined use of membrane filtration, isoelectric focusing and polyacrylamide slab-gel electrophoresis. After verification of the resolution and reliability of the technique, rapidly transported proteins will be analyzed in the following systems: a) the peripheral (sensory) neurites of the isolated frog dorsal root ganglion, b) the central neurite of the isolated frog dorsal sensory ganglion, c) the post-ganglionic axon of the isolated frog sympahtetic ganglion, d) the motor axons of the isolated frog spinal motoneurons, e) the optic axons of the frog retinal ganglion cells, f) each of these preceding systems (a-e) under the conditions of neurite regeneration following experimental crush of the appropriate nerve. The last part of this project will involve the selection of several rapidly transported proteins which are electrophoretically distinct and the preparation of specific antisera against these polypeptides. The purified antisera would be used, at the onset, to define the gross morphological distribution of the transported proteins within model neuronal systems using immunohistofluoresence techniques.